Holly
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Maka's acting strange and Soul gets suspicious. When his mind begins to wander to forbidden places though will Maka prove him wrong before he does something he may regret?-Xmas fic:


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm just putting up a few oneshots before they go out of season. I refuse to let another Christmas opportunity pass me by:) So this is short and sweet but I may write a short part from Soul's POV to add on. **

**Holly**

There was something off about her today.

Not necessarily a bad thing, but it piqued his interest instantly. It's not like Soul was an overly-observant person in general, only when it came to her. Before he even woke up Soul was able to sense the slight difference in her wavelength. She seemed more cheery than usual.

Especially after the traumatizing near death experience they'd had the night before on their mission. It had lasted almost a month and he was just happy to be home in his own bed.

Soul stretched, allowing his crimson covers to sag off of his bed and onto the soft onyx carpet of his bedroom. Another oddity. He always slept in, therefore forcing Maka to wake him up, usually with a leather bound encyclopedia, but there was no violence or screaming of "Come on, idiot! We're going to be late!" this morning.

No. Only a faint whistling that seemed to be drifting from somewhere down the hall. Soul shrugged, Maka in a good mood was better than her in a bad mood. As he slipped on his leather jacket and favorite pair of red pants he checked the time, still a bit perplexed by the quiet morning he was experiencing.

The digital alarm read 7:29. They didn't need to be at school until nine, eight- thirtyish at the earliest. Waking up anything but late was an unusual occurrence for him, but (being the cool guy he was) decided to roll with it.

Out in the hall everything was too bright and the apartment was purring with activity. The news being relayed from the television was a quiet purr, practically unnoticed as Soul took in everything else going on.

A familiar melody could be heard playing on his stereo, which she'd stolen from him, might he add, and the smell of meat and coffee wafted in from the kitchen. That alone was enough incentive to make his way over there. The closer he got to his destination, the more potent the smell vanilla and cinnamon and bacon became.

When he finally reached the source of the mouthwatering scents protruding from whatever it was Maka was cooking he felt the need to laugh out loud. There she was in her "Kiss the Chef" cooking apron dancing and singing along to "Breakeven" by The Fray. Now he knew something was up!

His meister was not one to dance around and be happy like this! She studied and read and…yeah. He stared, jaw on the floor, at the smiling girl until she spun around and spotted him. It was awkward, the silence speaking for them. The spoon that was serving as her microphone slowly fell from her lips and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Hey, Soul… How long have you been up?" She asked nervously. He smirked, picking up a perfectly cooked piece of meat.

"Long enough." He answered, biting the bacon. After a moment of silence he sat down on the couch as she drifted back to the food. She flitted around, still humming to herself. As he watched his best friend, a hidden smile on her face, the question he's been pondering earlier drifted back to the center of his thoughts.

Why was she so happy?

Naturally, being the overprotective weapon that he was, his thoughts immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Did she get a boyfriend? The thought alone made him want to punch something…repeatedly and a bad feeling to twist and wrench his gut painfully. Either way the idea of Maka with another guy didn't sit well with him. Of course, for strictly platonic reasons.

The sorry asshole could try to take advantage of her or any other assortment of things! He had to be there to protect her. Always, and he'd be damned if some guy got between him and his promise to his meister. Suddenly Maka turned around, her smile, if possible, even larger than before. "Come with me!" She sounded excited but he couldn't fathom why. "But no peeking!" Maka hissed as she covered his eyes with her hands.

Soul felt himself being led into the hallway where the floors were wooden and smooth rather than plush like carpet. Slowly they walked and Soul could actually feel excitement growing inside of him. He trusted Maka though and let her guide him rather than pestering her. Finally, a whopping minute and a half later, they came to a stop. "Okay, Soul. I know how you always say that you don't like playing the piano, but I see how you look at the ones in the store." The demon scythe could see it too. His longing looks at the instrument that was a curse and blessing during his childhood.

"Then you always come home and play your guitar until your fingers are practically bleeding just so that you can get a song down on paper." Maka pulled her hands away slowly. "I may not understand music but I love your playing, Soul, so I hope you'll play for me sometime." She whispered before taking a few steps back from him.

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting as his eyes readjusted to the bright lights. In the corner of the room was a baby grand piano. Its surface was a sleek black, polished to a tee, and each key was in pristine condition.

"H-how?" was all he was able to get out as his hands found their way to the keys they'd been so deprived of. Maka just smiled, the bewildered expression on his face being all she needed in return.

"Merry Christmas Soul."

**A/N: Review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
